Courir sur l'étroite sente des murs
by Aelane
Summary: [slash] Le monde retient son souffle alors que la deuxième guerre contre Voldemort a été déclarée ouverte et tout un chacun recherche un équilibre, courant sur l'étroite sente des murs [post t.6]
1. Le Gardien

**Auteur** : Aélane  
**Titre** : Courir sur l'étroite sente des murs, chapitre 01 « Le Gardien »  
**Rating** : PG-13

**Genre** : angst, mystère (un poil de chasse au trésor), psychologie, un peu de slash.  
**Personnages** : Théodore Nott, le Baron Sanglant, autres élèves & adultes en toile de fond (en particulier Fondateurs & les Serpentard)

_Disclaimer_ : l'univers de HP est la création de J.K.R. qui a tous les droits dessus mais a la gentillesse de nous laisser jouer avec, et je ne dis jamais non à une occasion de jouer !  
**Note** : écrit pour (& sur les thèmes de) lilykohai lors d'un échange sur la communauté hp-slash-fr (LJ)

**Avertissement** : gentes âmes profondément allergiques à 1° décès de personnages, 2° manipulation(s), 3° personnage principal quelque peu tordu, 4° drôle de couple plus que rare, merci de vous abstenir de continuer plus bas votre lecture.

.&&&&.

.&.

**Courir sur l'étroite sente des murs.**

_Le Gardien._

_.-. _

Il contemplait, les jambes ballant un peu du haut de la falaise, les côtes anglaises se confondant avec les nuages, là-bas, au bout de la mer. Il avait réussi. Comme toujours, comme la première fois, lorsqu'il avait été le seul à trouver le trésor, il avait réussi là où tous les autres avaient échoué.

Ces incapables n'avaient même pas su qu'il y avait eu une des sept merveilles du monde sorcier à dénicher à Poudlard, chose mille fois plus importante que ces rumeurs idiotes de Basilic, de Pierre Philosophale ou de Miroir du Rised.

Oui, c'était là quelque chose que ces Gryffondor aux moult aventures assez abracadabrantes ne pouvaient égaler, quelque chose que les Serpentard auraient envié et les Serdaigle admiré, s'ils n'avaient pas été tous si aveugles : un vrai trésor. Réel. Exsudant le pouvoir par tous ses pores. Authentique. Son trésor. Son merveilleux trésor. Et il pouvait à présent le caresser tout à loisir, blotti dans la poche de sa robe.

C'était à lui, c'était sa charge, c'était sa responsabilité, c'était son rêve devenu réalité. Il avait travaillé dur pour l'obtenir. Il avait affronté les sept épreuves de l'eau, de l'arbre, des nombres, de la terre, du feu, du fer et de l'air. Ses propres condisciples, otages tous autant qu'ils étaient de leurs petites histoires familiales, avaient, eux, manqué l'opportunité, enfermés dans leurs petites intrigues pour obtenir une pincée de reconnaissance, un soupçon de gloire éphémère, l'illusion de l'ambition. Ils n'avaient rien compris, rien de ce qui importait vraiment, rien de ce qui valait effectivement la peine de tout risquer en ce bas monde.

Draco Malefoy, leur soi-disant « chef », s'était laissé emprisonner par des murs qu'il ne voyait que trop bien – car, malgré tout, il ne fallait pas faire l'erreur de le confondre avec ces deux lourdauds de Crabbe ou Goyle qui, assurément, ne s'étaient même jamais rendu compte qu'il y avait des murs tout autour d'eux, y compris ceux de l'école qu'on avait choisi pour eux. Malefoy croyait que ces murs étaient là pour le protéger. Du moins, il l'avait cru jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve recroquevillé au centre de sa forteresse, terrifié, étouffé, par les ombres que ses propres remparts projetaient.

Car, si Zabini avait réussi à devenir une falaise imprenable à lui tout seul, à devenir en tout point conforme à ce que les rumeurs murmuraient à son sujet comme à celui de sa mère, assumer, cela Malefoy en était incapable. Après tout, il avait déjà eu du mal à prendre sur lui l'entière responsabilité de ses petites blagues contre Potter, qui avaient toutes tourné court. Et il restait bien trop rigide pour savoir charmer ces ombres, ses geôliers, au premier rang desquels son père - c'était là la spécialité de Parkinson, paternel y compris.

Peu importaient, toutefois, les moyens qu'ils avaient dénichés pour justifier ou se dissimuler leur impuissance. Théo s'était juré de ne jamais devenir comme cette bande d'incapables.

Théodore avait observé la transformation de Malefoy tout au long de la sixième année, en ricanant à part soi : le Baron Sanglant avait entendu parler de la tâche échue à l'héritier Malefoy quelque part, sans doute en écoutant leur directeur de maison monologuer dans ses appartements. Snape avait été sur les chardons ardents l'année durant, et le Baron aimait bien voir encore son ancien protégé de temps à autre, bien qu'il préférât la compagnie de Théodore, à présent.

Il avait pour lui sa jeunesse, ses talents qui éclosaient à peine, tandis que Snape serait de plus en plus vieux, fatigué, usé. En sus, il était plutôt bien fait de sa personne, quoique pas aussi vain que Malefoy ou Parkinson, et spirituel – il arrivait à faire sourire le Baron n'est-ce pas, alors que Snape avait dans ses meilleurs jours l'aspect comme l'odeur d'un vieux hibou grincheux. Il n'avait vraiment pas à être jaloux de son directeur, pas du tout. Puis, le Baron n'était qu'un fantôme, son fantôme toutefois. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se répétait lorsque le Baron manquait leurs rendez-vous deux soirs d'affilée.

Il aurait dû être flatté de passer après l'habile maître ès potions. Et, flatté, il décida qu'il devait l'être, même si, en secret, son cœur murmurait autrement. Son père n'avait-il pas toujours dit que Snape était un petit malin ? Un malin certes incapable d'influencer qui que ce soit, au point d'en avoir été réduit à discuter avec des fantômes aussi peu loquaces que le Baron dans ses jeunes années d'après ce que lui avait rapporté jadis Rosier, mais son père dénigrait facilement tout ce qu'il jalousait, tout ce qui dépassait sa compréhension, tout ce qu'il craignait, exactement comme tous les autres. Théodore avait fini par l'accepter, au fil de ses échanges avec le Baron.

Théo avait d'abord aimé l'attention que le Baron lui portait.

Car le Baron savait ; il savait reconnaître ceux qui étaient réellement dignes de Serpentard. C'était sa tâche, depuis des siècles, sans doute. N'est-il pas le fantôme protecteur de la Maison de Salazar d'aussi longtemps qu'on s'en souvienne ?

Théo n'avait jamais eu peur du Baron, lui, pas plus qu'il n'avait eu peur des sombrals emmenant les calèches, même si personne ne l'avait cru, même si tout le monde s'était moqué de lui. À onze ans, il n'était pas un gamin qu'effrayaient les apparences et les oripeaux du monde. Il n'était pas comme les autres imbéciles qui piaillaient devant l'araignée de Lee Jordan. Ce n'était qu'un animal. Ce n'était que des chevaux magiques. Ce n'était qu'un fantôme, tout sanglant qu'il paraissait. Et les fantômes, comme les animaux, ne pouvaient nous faire du mal ; c'était au contraire les hommes, ceux qui pouvaient blesser, meurtrir, avec, parfois, un seul rire.

Même quand ils essayaient de nous heurter, par plaisir ou par haine, les morts ne faisaient que nous traverser d'un froid désagréable, un simple froid d'hiver, à couper le souffle. Les fantômes ne pouvaient point blesser les vivants, cela en était pathétique, Théodore l'avait toujours su. Il avait vu tant de fois sa mère griffer, gifler, frapper son père pendant que ce dernier riait de ses efforts inutiles, jusqu'à ce qu'excédé par sa seule nuisance il ne l'exorcise.

C'était l'un de ses tout premiers souvenirs, cet infini hurlement d'impuissance.

C'était son père qui rageait à présent enfermé entre les quatre murs auxquels son fils avait échappé, en l'y précipitant sans remords par ce hibou anonyme à Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore était mort à présent, et Poudlard, sinon toute l'Angleterre, virtuellement en ruines, à feu comme à sang. Son père s'évaderait peut-être d'Azkaban, mais, au fond, cela ne changerait rien : il serait toujours aussi impuissant, son fils si redoutable d'être loin, si fort d'être sans obligations ni attaches, si puissant d'être libre. La roue tournait.

Le Baron avait très vite remarqué que Théodore n'aurait jamais peur de lui : parfois il en oubliait son attirail, parfois il en oubliait même qu'il ne parlait pas aux mortels. Théo en avait été secrètement très fier, dès le départ ; il l'était encore. Le Baron l'avait reconnu comme quelqu'un de plus intelligent que la moyenne des premières années… que toutes les premières années, car tout un chacun avait du mal à regarder le Baron en face, Malefoy y compris malgré ses grands airs et son Manoir grouillant de magie.

Quand il en avait eu besoin, chaque fois qu'il voyait ce bouffon accroître son influence auprès de leurs aînés, Théo avait volontiers imaginé Draco Malefoy en train de supplier ses parents d'exorciser son aile, fantômes après fantômes, et ça le faisait rire, rire sous cape – Crabbe et Goyle tapaient aussi fort qu'ils étaient idiots et Théodore Nott les trouvait vraiment très idiots. Il était persuadé quand il se sentait le cœur à ricaner qu'ils ne seraient jamais retrouvés à Serpentard si leur âme damnée ne leur avait seriné depuis le biberon qu'ils seraient toujours avec lui, et si le père de Malefoy n'avait persuadé de même son fils.

La Maison Serpentard était vraiment remplie de bouches inutiles dont la vraie place était à Poufsouffle. Poudlard n'était plus que l'ombre de son passé. Le Baron était d'accord.

Il avait aimé discuter avec le Baron, discuter jusqu'à plus soif, discuter jusqu'à oublier qu'il était un enfant, condamné à obéir aux grands.

.&.

.-.

Théodore Nott ne prêta pas attention au froid de l'aube qui faisaient se hérisser le duvet de ses avant-bras dénudés. Il renversa sa tête en arrière, souriant au soleil qui se levait à travers le fantôme.

Le Baron était parti avec lui, guidant le sombral, fallacieusement attiré par ses traînées de sang. Il fallait sauver son trésor, leur trésor, l'emporter loin d'une Angleterre menacée par le chaos.

Peut-être qu'avec ce livre il pourrait retrouver les trésors des autres Fondateurs, la coupe d'abondance d'Helga, le médaillon de Salazar et même l'épée de Godric, afin de fonder un nouveau Poudlard sur le continent : peut-être que c'était ce dont le Baron rêvait. Peut-être rouvrirait-il plutôt les Anciens Passages vers le Sidh, pour que la magie envahisse à nouveau le monde, une magie plus ancienne que le temps des hommes, instable, brute, étrangère – par plaisir, par curiosité, rien que pour voir comment c'était. Ou peut-être deviendrait-il un nouveau semeur d'ordre, un nouveau Merlin ? Il était dit que Rowena Serdaigle avait dérobé le Parchemin de Tous les Possibles à Viviane elle-même, dans l'autre monde, sur l'île d'Avalon, avant de sceller définitivement le dernier tertre de Brocéliande.

Peut-être… peut-être… Tous les « peut-être » étaient siens, car il suffisait de désirer une chose et le livre, une fois ouvert, donnait toutes les réponses. Mais, pour l'heure, il comptait plutôt profiter de ses vacances d'été flambant neuves. Maintenant qu'il était libre, il lirait son trésor, comme il se l'était promis lorsque, sous ses yeux émerveillés, la chouette s'était soudain réduite à un petit tas de plumes, des plumes se métamorphosant en pages, en millions de pages qui s'agglomérèrent jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus qu'un vélin entre ses mains qui tremblaient encore, lorsqu'il avait vaincu la dernière énigme de la chouette blanche.

Il avait tellement cru qu'il ne la réussirait pas. Il avait tellement craint qu'il ne trouverait pas la solution. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la quête, il avait compris qu'il pouvait périr, qu'il allait périr. Et il s'était alors rendu compte qu'il refusait de mourir tout court bien entendu, mais surtout qu'il refusait de mourir dans ces conditions : sur le toit de la Tour Est, dévoré par les hiboux qui voltigeaient en cercles autour de lui, l'éraflant, l'étouffant de leurs battements d'ailes, hululant des cris stridents d'appel à la curée. Il avait été si jeune, si impressionnable.

Sa jeunesse comme son violent déni lui avaient sauvé la vie puisque Non était la réponse, une réponse si simple qu'il n'y aurait jamais pensé après toutes les épreuves, plus complexes les unes que les autres.

Celles qu'il avait le plus aimées avait été celle des nombres et celle de l'arbre. Il éclata de rire lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il devait rejouer Odin pendant neuf cloches : faire un nœud qui n'étranglait pas avait été un jeu d'enfant. Il jouait enfant, aux sorciers et aux moldus avec son elfe-de-maison. Il savait faire comme défaire tous les nœuds. Il avait aussi toujours aimé jouer avec les nombres, qu'ils soient devenus soudainement réels, dansant autour de lui n'avait fait qu'attiser sa curiosité.

Par contre, longtemps il s'était couché terrifié à l'idée de rêver encore à celle de l'eau, de cette maudite clepsydre qui avait failli l'engloutir avant qu'il ne comprenne comment fonctionnait son ingénieux mécanisme. Jamais il n'avait eu peur d'échouer à l'arrêter, toutefois. Il savait qu'il pouvait y arriver. Le Baron ne l'avait-il pas choisi pour son ingéniosité ? Le Baron avait foi en ses capacités. Rétrospectivement, il avait un peu plus craint celle du feu, même si, rationnellement, il avait compris assez vite que les braises n'étaient qu'illusions : marcher dessus en suivant la chouette blanche ne lui avait rien dit qui vaille, la faute aux vieux livres d'histoire qui traînaient chez lui, avec toutes les sortes de supplices que ces barbares aimaient infliger aux sorciers sans défense.

Il se demandait encore comment personne n'avait pu s'apercevoir de rien, jusqu'à leur propre directeur, jusqu'au fameux Albus Dumbledore. La magie de Rowena Serdaigle avait peut-être encore été assez vivace pour garder sa quête secrète, une fois qu'il l'avait entamée : après tout il avait fallu une année entière à tous les professeurs pour trouver la Chambre de Salazar…Et le Baron avait dû écarter les importuns en leur envoyant Peeve ou en les terrifiant lui-même.

Toutefois, Théodore croyait surtout que le Baron n'avait pu choisir meilleur partenaire – aussi curieux que discret, ni meilleur moment pour lui envoyer sa première lettre fantomatique. Les gens, jusqu'aux tableaux eux-mêmes, n'avaient eu en effet d'yeux pour les Détraqueurs, pour la menace planant sur Potter et par-dessus tout pour le responsable, Black.

Son évasion d'Azkaban, ses mystérieuses incursions à Poudlard, sa nouvelle arrestation puis sa fuite de la Tour Nord, non moins surprenante, avaient monopolisé l'attention de Poudlard, sans parler de leur professeur loup-garou, bien que Théodore ait compris ce petit secret depuis longtemps – il avait eu juste bien plus intéressant à faire que de s'en glorifier, qu'il ait compris avant ce tas d'aveugles lui avait alors suffi.

Il aurait voulu garder précieusement la lettre du Baron, cette première lettre du Baron. Il n'avait pas su alors que les lettres fantomatiques disparaissaient avec l'aube suivante. Il avait appris les lettres suivantes par cœur. Néanmoins, il se souvenait parfaitement que le Baron, qui lui adressait juste un sourire ou quelques mots en passant, l'y avait appelé à l'aide, parce qu'un premier trésor avait été perdu, un autre livre, avec l'ouverture de la Chambre de Salazar ou quelque chose comme ça. Le Baron voulait protéger l'autre trésor de Poudlard. Il avait eu besoin d'un champion.

Et Théodore s'ennuyait, fatigué jusqu'à l'énervement d'entendre Malefoy comploter avec ses comparses des plans stupides contre Potter comme s'il était l'alpha et l'oméga de toutes choses. Et Théo avait été flatté de voir le besoin qu'avait le Baron de lui, si fier d'avoir été choisi, si heureux de pouvoir voir désormais le fantôme plusieurs jours par semaine, en tête-à-tête.

Donc, s'il avait été quelque honnête avec lui-même, dans un incroyable sursaut de bonne foi, chose déjà assez peu fréquente chez dans la Maison Serpentard mais encore plus absente si c'était possible chez Théodore Nott, tout était au fond de la faute de Malefoy, Malefoy fils. Théodore n'avait jamais fréquenté le père ni de loin ni de près, M. Nott ayant toujours eu la dent amère sur la manière dont le monde sorcier avait pardonné si aisément à la bourse bien rebondie de Lucius.

S'il avait été vraiment honnête, Théo aurait peut-être remarqué, sinon admis, que sans cette première lettre fantomatique que lui avait envoyée le Baron Sanglant lui non plus n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence de la première chouette, ni des six autres gardiennes du trésor de Rowena Serdaigle. Mais Théodore considérait cela comme allant de soi. Il voulait se prouver que lui aussi pouvait trouver un trésor, un vrai trésor, qu'il valait bien mieux que tous, qu'il valait ce que le Baron voyait, et surtout, surtout il avait été curieux.

Le Baron avait eu besoin d'un esprit brillant comme de mains mortelles pouvant tourner les pages, toucher les objets, utiliser la magie. Ils étaient devenus alors vraiment amis, proches. Car quoi de mieux qu'une quête, qu'un but commun pour forger un lien ? Et ce lien, ce lien avec le Baron, était le seul qu'il avait au fond désiré.

Il avait aimé que le Baron ait besoin de lui. Il avait aimé leurs plans, leurs trouvailles, leur complicité.

Théodore ne regrettait rien, bien au contraire, alors qu'il contemplait la mer à ses pieds.

Au début de sa quatrième année, le Baron lui avait signifié en silence, quoique de manière de moins en moins subtile, jusqu'à irriter un jour de trop Théodore, que son jeune ami devrait trouver d'autres amis, pas seulement des trésors, fonder un cercle, en remonter visiblement aux autres. Il y avait un temps pour le secret, un temps pour autre chose.

Pourtant, Théo se sentait très bien tout seul. Il n'avait pas besoin des autres. Son Baron lui suffisait. Le concerné avait eu l'air surpris, bizarrement déçu. Théodore aurait cru qu'il serait heureux de cette exclusivité, lui était très heureux d'avoir les prévenances du fantôme pour lui tout seul. Il avait aimé cette petite bulle qu'il avait formée avec le Baron, à l'insu de tout le monde, où il pouvait être en secret Théo, juste Théo. Juste Théo et son ami. Théo et son fantôme.

Le Baron ne lui en avait plus jamais reparlé, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés la semaine de sa rentrée en cinquième année. Et, à la place, ils avaient commencé à faire des plans pour fuir Poudlard ensemble. La fin étonnante du directeur puis, d'après les rumeurs, la chute prochaine de Poudlard dont les portes resteraient closes, n'avait fait que les avancer d'une année. Malefoy n'aurait pas pu échouer, encore une fois, histoire de ne pas le contrarier une dernière fois ?

Au fond, Théo aurait pu le remercier : ce n'était pas plus mal tombé. Poudlard avait été si moribond, de toute manière. S'il fondait ce nouveau Poudlard, il devrait peut-être trouver d'autres compagnons pour fonder un cercle, comme celui des Fondateurs. Le Baron serait doublement satisfait. Les livres avaient beau ne le mentionner qu'en points de suspension, Théo avait toujours été habile à deviner ce que pouvait bien taire un texte, à déchiffrer les non-dits, à supputer l'existence de palimpseste. Il était évident que les Fondateurs avaient dû être liés lorsqu'ils avaient posé la première pierre de Poudlard au solstice d'hiver. Très fortement liés. Sinon jamais ils n'auraient pu influer tous ensemble une magie si infinie dans leur création. Liés comme s'ils étaient un seul être. La magie qui avait donné vie au Château ou au Choipeau, ils étaient le fait des Fondateurs, pas de Rowena ou de Godric ou de Salazar. Un vrai cercle. Si puissant qu'on en taisait aujourd'hui l'origine. Une vraie alliance.

Son père, tout nécromancien qu'il était, avait brûlé devant ses yeux le seul vélin de leur bibliothèque qui évoquait ce genre de magie, plus tabou encore que la sienne. Ce genre de rituels avait dû être nettement moins interdit à l'époque. Sexuellement liés… c'était une idée, sûrement, peut-être. En tout cas, cela valait la peine de demander un jour au livre de Rowena ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Il trouverait bien aussi dans le livre un moyen de faire en sorte que le Baron retrouve corps et chair. Il le convaincrait. Ils pourraient devenir les premiers nouveaux Fondateurs.

Le sourire de Théodore s'élargit lorsqu'il sentit le contact du Baron Sanglant. Il se demandait souvent ce qui retenait encore le Baron en ce monde, à part leurs plans d'évasion désormais arrivés à terme, à part Théodore lui-même, au point d'en oublier soigneusement de se poser la question en ce qui le concernait. Mais le fantôme avait des rêves, n'est-ce pas ? Et même si les fantômes ne pouvaient plus rêver, Théo aurait des rêves pour deux.

Il riait doucement, les jambes ballant dans le vide lorsque le bras du baron se superposa au sien. Ils avaient triomphé ensemble. Un plan sans faille, un plan qui avait en fait commencé à se mettre en place, il y a une éternité, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin ennuyé par les fanfaronnades de Malefoy sur l'héritier de Serpentard. Ils avaient fui ensemble. Personne ne les retrouverait jamais. Le monde, le vaste monde, était à eux. Ils pourraient faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient, tout ce qu'ils désiraient. Nul ne les en empêcherait.

Il riait toujours quand le corps imposant du fantôme l'engloutit complètement. Sa mère avait toujours été trop fine pour rêver d'étouffer ainsi son père dans son ectoplasme glacé. Il pouvait toujours se débattre, sortir, combattre, exorciser. Il n'était pas impuissant. Il ne l'était pas..., non. Surpris, atterré, trahi mais incapable non. Jamais.

Il se débattit, au bord de la falaise, jusqu'à tomber dans la mer.

_A suivre... _


	2. La Fuite

**Titre ** : Courir sur l'étroite sente des murs - _La Fuite_  
_Auteur_ : Aélane

**Personnages** : Draco, Harry, Snape (+ apparition de Serpentards/Narcissa/Voldemort etc.)

_Rating/Avertissements_ : PG-13 **MAIS** veuillez noter s'il vous plaît la présence de slash plus ou moins latent, de phrases de plus de trois lignes ainsi que d'une forte dose d'angst. Et... hum... après le chapitre 1, dois-je vraiment rajouter que cette fic est dénuée du moindre gramme de fluff ?

**Genre** : angst comme _aqua_, azkaban et atmosphérique.

_Disclaimer_ : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à leur créatrice J.K.Rowling qui nous les prête, je ne fais que m'amuser avec (et les pauvres s'en seraient quelque part bien passés, même si c'est la faute de J.K.R. à la base pour les mettre dans des situations pareilles aussi ;p).

**Note** : écrit pour 30-baisers sur LJ (couple H/D, thème : "le bruit des vagues")

_.s. _

_.s._

_.s. _

**Courir sur l'étroite sente des murs**

_La Fuite_

_.s. _

D'étroites sentes serpentaient sous les frondaisons de jeunes chênes pour s'effacer quelques foulées plus loin sous des mares de boue. Elles réapparaissaient, fragiles, incertaines, au hasard d'une brassée de fougères pliant devant ses mains où les ronciers avaient déjà laissé leur tribut d'égratignures et d'épines.

« Cours » lui avait ordonné le Mangemort.

Et les larmes courraient sur son visage. Il arrivait presque à se convaincre qu'il ne les sentait pas, tout comme il sentait à peine ses bras le démanger ou sa peau le brûler là où les zébrures devenaient écorchures, n'osant s'arrêter un instant pour les soigner. Il était parvenu à se convaincre de choses bien plus pénibles par le passé. Il était presque parvenu à croire qu'il saurait se sacrifier pour épargner les siens, qu'il serait prêt à tout pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait, jusqu'à tuer.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû regarder le vieux fol. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu ne pas le regarder, aurait-il tourné mille fois un Retourneur de Temps entre ses mains. Il était venu, espérant qu'il pourrait faillir, librement faillir, parce qu'il avait quand même réussi quelque chose, parce que le Directeur de Poudlard, restait un puissant sorcier, craint jusque par...

« Cours donc » avait répété l'homme choisi par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le surveiller, lui, le traître dont l'ardeur était si vacillante qu'on avait dû menacer sa famille afin qu'il ne fuie pas son devoir, lui le couard dont la loyauté avait vacillé sous le poids de ses lâchetés.

Dumbledore ne l'avait ni arrêté ni emprisonné ni tué. Dumbledore lui avait offert un vain espoir. Il avait été le seul.

Un pas après l'autre, il se mit à marcher, à accélérer, détalant loin du cri de rage de Potter, loin de Poudlard, loin de ceux qui avaient ri devant son impuissance, loin de tous. Il fuyait comme nul ne l'en aurait cru capable : à pied, jusqu'à ce que ses membres s'alourdissent, jusqu'à ce que sa gorge brûle, jusqu'au bout du monde, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule pour ne plus jamais se relever. Il avait en effet feinté discrètement toutes les leçons sur l'Apparition, évitant tout autant de s'avouer pourquoi il préférait en rester incapable. C'était là une perte de temps oiseuse, empiétant sur ses recherches, avait-il soigneusement pensé, alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se repaissait de ses peurs, se délectait de ses échecs, du tatouage dessiné à la hâte pour effrayer les commerçants veules aux plus ignobles insectes qui survivaient envers et contre tout à ses _Avada Kedavra_.

« Va-t-en » avait murmuré l'ami de jeunesse de sa mère, l'ami de cet oncle qu'il n'avait jamais connu, l'ami qui était venu le secourir lorsqu'il avait abandonné toute volonté de vivre, de survivre à tout prix, en accomplissant sa tâche à sa place.

Il sursautait à chaque fois qu'il rompait ici d'un coup sec une brindille, émiettait là les feuilles mortes jonchant encore au tout début de l'été les sous-bois obscurs de la Forêt Interdite où il s'était enfoncé, aussitôt les limites de Poudlard dépassées. Il tendait en vain l'oreille, à l'affût de poursuivants, à l'affût de monstres, terrifié par des souvenirs à jamais vifs d'ombres buvant le sang des licornes. Il ne percevait que le silence, ce silence oppressant que sa fuite brisait. Il n'entendait pas le grouillement de scarabées tout de noir vêtus se traînant cahin-caha dans une muette agonie alors qu'il écrasait leur molle coquille sans les voir.

« Fuis, Draco » avait hurlé Severus Snape, le directeur de la Maison Serpentard, celui qui avait toujours protégé ses ouailles contre les injustices des autres, de tous les autres, quels qu'ils soient.

Il ignorait le volettement incessant des insectes de toutes sortes, le tapotement lointain d'un pic-vert qui regardait d'un œil curieux l'intrus en marchant la tête en bas sur la branche qu'il picorait, tandis que le tapis de fougères frémissait doucement sous la brise, par bouffées. Il n'entendait pas la course des araignées filant refaire leurs toiles, les colonnes de fourmis battant en retraite, le coassement des grenouilles se réfugiant dans les flaques qu'il faisait gicler sur son passage.

Son cœur commençait à battre, frénétique, à ses tempes.

« Ne reviens jamais » avait-il entendu derrière les paroles hachées de l'homme qui lui avait offert en cachette ses premiers livres de potions, du parrain qu'il aurait pu avoir si son sang avait été plus pur, si Lucius n'avait pas été tant vexé par l'avancée foudroyante du jeune surdoué en magie noire au sein des Mangemorts.

Car Draco Malefoy n'avait plus rien vers quoi revenir.

Depuis qu'il L'avait rencontré, il s'était détaché de ses camarades - les héros étaient de grandes figures solitaires ou tout comme. Depuis qu'il L'avait revu, à Noël, il les avait évités, les futurs traîtres eux aussi étaient seuls, seuls face à leur incompétence, seuls face à leurs choix, seuls devant l'échec. Il n'osait compter que sur Crabbe et Goyle. Compter non se confier. Il ne restait qu'eux : leur bêtise les protégeait, des oreilles malveillantes comme d'eux-mêmes, ils avaient au fond pour seule ambition celle de devenir les plus grands mangeurs de gâteaux du monde sorcier. Il n'arriva pas à en sourire alors qu'il continuait à fuir. 

Le Directeur mort, il ne pouvait plus se tourner du côté d'un Poudlard qu'il avait contribué à faire tomber de l'intérieur, en laissant entrer Greyback en sus : lui-même n'aurait miséricorde, surtout que tous les gens de Dumbledore devaient s'être regroupés autour de Potter... Il portait encore la marque de toute la miséricorde dont était capable Potter à son égard.

Depuis l'été dernier, il savait que nul au Ministère n'aiderait le fils d'un prisonnier d'Azkaban. Depuis Beltane, Phtyx, son hibou grand-duc avait ramené, encore scellées, toutes les lettres à sa mère. Phtyx n'avait jamais failli. C'était limpide, si limpide qu'il avait redoublé d'ardeur, refusant d'y croire. A présent, Sa Seigneurie le tuerait, lui aussi, si sa tante Bellatrix ne s'en chargeait pas auparavant, afin de laver l'affront fait au nom des Black.

Son souffle qui commençait à lui brûler la gorge, lui manqua. Plié en deux, les mains pressant désespéramment sa poitrine, il zigzagua un moment, un pas de côté, un pas en avant, toujours en avant.

Une fois la forêt disparue derrière les collines battues par les vents, il boitillait plus qu'il ne courrait, pourtant il continuait à fuir, sans jamais oser se retourner. S'il jetait un œil par-dessus son épaule à la sente qui s'était déjà évanouie dans la lande, il s'arrêterait, désorienté. Il réfléchirait. Il se perdrait dans la contemplation de ce qui aurait dû être, de ce qui avait été, de ce qui aurait pu changer. Il se laisserait rattraper par les Aurors, par Potter ou par les Mangemorts - peu importait, ils étaient tous une seule et même chose, son passé. S'il se retournait, il ne pourrait plus repartir.

L'aube se levait à peine, un jour ou trois plus tard, lorsqu'il trébucha sur le sable. Il n'avait prêté nulle attention au bruit de l'océan, l'esprit gourd. Des traînées grisâtres s'élevaient de l'eau, la reliant au ciel, lourdes de pluie, bruissant d'orages à venir. Il dégrafa sa cape, délaça ses chaussures et s'assit au bord, tout au bord, trempant ses pieds fatigués dans le ressac, froid, si froid, puis, tête en arrière, s'affala contre la plage, épuisé, les membres liquéfiés, fermant les yeux. C'était fini. S'il ne pouvait faire demi-tour, il lui était impossible d'avancer où que ce soit. Il n'avait plus à tenter de courir encore un peu plus, pas après pas, des millions de pas devant l'autre. Au loin, l'horizon se noyait dans les flots gris de la mer.

Longtemps, il resta là, immobile, aveugle au monde, son corps un poids mort, aussi sourd qu'un cadavre que l'on pleure, comme baisé par un Détraqueur. Le vent seul gémissait. Le vent sifflait, le vent rageait, tournoyant tout autour de lui, tandis que la mer se retirait peu à peu, dénudant ses pieds, le laissant échoué sur la côte.

Il éternua. C'était marée basse et le vent avait chassé le grain au loin vers la terre ou vers la mer, ailleurs. Les eaux avaient désormais exactement le vert du regard de Potter lorsqu'il l'avait pétrifié dans le Poudlard Express. Il aurait dû le livrer alors. Il s'était convaincu que ce n'était pas là ce qu'il devait faire, qu'il suivrait ses ordres fidèlement, qu'il ne savait pas apparaître ni faire de portoloin, que sa tâche à lui était bien plus importante, que Potter n'était rien.

La vérité était qu'il avait regardé ses yeux et qu'il n'avait pas pu, pas pu murmurer le moindre sort qui l'aurait mené à la mort. Potter, lui, avait pu. La baguette droite, la baguette sûre.

Même haïr, il ne savait pas le faire aussi bien que Potter.

Même haïr…

Ils n'avaient qu'à tous s'entretuer, ces idiots, ces monstres, lui il resterait ici à attendre.

Le doux clapotis des vagues recouvrit son rire rauque, son soulagement d'être enfin arrivé quelque part, fût-ce nulle part.

Les bulles évanescentes de l'écume rampaient vers la plage comme pour échapper à la lente resucée du ressac. L'aile d'un oiseau rasait les flots, alors que son cri geignard retentissait sur la mer. Il contemplait les grains de sable aspirés, entraînés, un par un, par le vent battant la plage, dans un sens, puis dans l'autre. Ce n'était que de minuscules roches concassées, brisées par les éléments jusqu'à en devenir quasi invisibles, roulant de tout côté, fuyant dare-dare les unes sur les autres, sous les rafales. Ce n'était rien, mais, hypnotisé, Draco les avait contemplées des heures durant, l'esprit vide, l'esprit perdu dans le bruit incessant des vagues se fracassant sans relâche sur elles-mêmes.

La mer remontait. Il était bien. Il était si bien que d'un coup de sa baguette, il sécha le sable puis ses habits avant de se laisser bercer par les flots.

Les Aurors le surprirent à l'aube, encore roulé en boule sous sa cape.

Transbahuté, silencieux, impuissant, pétrifié, d'un bureau du Ministère à l'autre, il s'attendit à devoir se battre une ultime fois, sachant que, quoi qu'il fasse, il perdrait. Les accusations de Potter, d'un membre de la bande à Potter, de Minerva McGonagall, d'autres, fuseraient de toutes parts. On forcerait du _veritaserum_ dans son gosier. Il serait attaché devant le Magenmagot sous le regard meurtrier de la foule. Et Potter ne serait pas le dernier à rire lorsque le Détraqueur lui prendrait son âme. Il pourrait peut-être lui cracher au visage, à défaut de le piétiner. Il aurait peut-être le plaisir de dévoiler sous la pure influence du sérum ce qu'il en était de Potter devant tout le monde. Potter attendrait peut-être le Baiser avec lui, parce que ce _Sectumsempra_ ne pouvait pas ne pas être de la magie noire de la pire espèce. Il ne serait pas tout seul. Et Potter aurait plus peur du Détraqueur que lui. Ce serait bien. Une vengeance digne d'un Serpentard. Il pouvait toujours essayer.

Il attendit. Il attendit des minutes qui lui semblèrent des heures. Les Aurors brisèrent sa baguette puis le laissèrent en tas, affalé dans un coin, jusqu'à ce qu'un rond-de-cuir lui fourre un portoloin numéroté dans la main en fronçant délicatement son sourcil, comme lui faisait jadis devant les êtres inférieurs peuplant le Manoir.

Il se réveilla dans un endroit humide qui bougeait beaucoup trop pour le bien de son estomac. Il aurait presque béni le gardien qui l'endormit alors qu'il tentait faiblement de vomir sa bile pour la deuxième fois.

Depuis, il n'avait plus jamais réussi à dormir. Il rêvait, sans jamais pouvoir s'endormir. Le bruit, obsédant, l'en avait empêché. Il avait préféré penser que c'était cette erreur de la nature qui en était la cause : il était plus aisé de maîtriser les millions de gouttes s'écrasant, inéluctables, sur les dalles disjointes de sa cellule que les myriades de « et si », les milliards de futurs enfuis ou les souvenirs de promesses brisées. Trouver, comprendre, faire un plan : Serpentard, il restait un Serpentard.

Il rêva d'un monde tout de vert qu'aspirait inéluctablement un Détraqueur, jusqu'à ce que lui poussent des yeux verts.

Le bruit, inexorable, l'avait envahi de toutes parts. Arrêter ce supplice avait fini par le convaincre de se lever, autant que le plafond le permettait, alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils l'avaient jeté là, emportant avec eux ses cris, la lumière et tout espoir. Car ils ne l'avaient pas même interrogé une seule fois, cela n'en valait pas la peine : les Aurors savaient déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, selon leurs dires.

Le bruit, impavide, l'empêchait d'exister. Il était peut-être un fardeau inutile, un raté et la honte du monde sorcier, mais il ne méritait pas de devenir fou. Il le devait sinon aux siens, du moins à lui-même.

Il avait frôlé à tâtons les murs suintants d'humidité, puis le plafond, résistant à l'envie instinctive de s'essuyer discrètement la main à chaque fois que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans quelque substance spongieuse. Rien de plus ordinaire que des bryophytes en milieu humide aqueux, s'était-il récité dans sa tête, des mousses, de banales mousses, juste un monceau de banales mousses.

Las, le temps qu'il localise la fêlure d'où la goutte d'eau chutait, le bruit était devenu Le Bruit : il crut perdre la raison lorsque seuls ses battements de cœur, irréguliers, paniqués par ces rêves et ces souvenirs qui avaient accouru à la curée, rythmèrent l'obscurité. Il tituba, tomba, rampa, sans jamais parvenir à retrouver la faille.

Il rêva du fantôme de sa mère, venu le visiter. Il rêva d'un Potter tout de gris vêtu, venu le contempler dans un silence qui était pire que les rires. Pour une fois, il ne rêva pas de son père.

Le bruit, insidieux, revint. La goutte tombait à nouveau, son pauvre bout de cape déchiré n'ayant été qu'un faible rempart poreux. C'est alors qu'il commença à les compter.

Quand il se sentit mieux, l'esprit plus clair, l'esprit dangereusement clair, lorsque le Bruit devint son, un son imperceptible à force d'habitude, il calcula. Cent sept battements de son cœur au repos équivalaient en moyenne à un ploc, quatre-vingts battements à un soixantième de cloche. Il cessa vite de se souvenir de cœurs qui battaient, frémissants, vivants, pour se concentrer sur l'arrivée irrégulière du gruau. Vingt milliards de gouttes une fois disparues, il détermina un horaire, puis des jours, un calendrier. Un billion de milliards plus tard, son esprit commença à penser à nouveau en termes d'avant et d'après, à appréhender le temps enfui à végéter dans sa cellule et celui qu'il lui restait à dégénérer à petit feu. Il ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi infiniment long depuis qu'il pouvait le mesurer.

Il se mit à haïr la goutte ; il rêva qu'Azkaban tombait comme une falaise creusée sournoisement pendant des siècles par la mer verdâtre ; il rêva qu'il pleurait, ajoutant autant d'eau que possible à la clepsydre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle déborde. Tout suffocant et blême, il rêva du néant, d'un néant vert, vert eau.

Il rêva de Dumbledore tombant, mort à ses pieds. Il rêva du cadavre de son père moisissant dans une des cellules supérieures. Il rêva du fantôme de sa mère venu le visiter. Il rêva de Potter qui l'embrassait, tel un Détraqueur.

Les sons des gouttes se mêlèrent, s'entrechoquèrent, dansant comme la pluie sur les dalles. Et il souvint enfin du bruit des vagues, du bruit incessant des vagues se fracassant sans relâche sur elles-mêmes où son esprit s'était perdu jadis, au terme de sa fuite vaine. Il avait été si bien. Nulle part.

Il frissonna lorsque des éclats de voix brisèrent soudain l'illusion. Elles appelaient quelqu'un, à l'extérieur, dans le couloir. Il se recroquevilla dans un renfoncement, entre les mousses, lorsque les couloirs résonnèrent sous les pas des gardes et les murs tremblèrent sous les sorts.

Draco Malefoy contempla la porte de sa cellule s'effondrer jusqu'au sol dans un fracas assourdissant, ainsi qu'un garde dont la main figée tenait encore une baguette.

Il n'osait rester, il n'osait sortir.

C'était la voix de Potter qui avait dispersé le bruit des vagues.

C'était la voix de Potter qui hurlait sort après sort, au-dessus de toutes les autres.

Potter ne pouvait pas être venu le chercher, ce n'était pas pensable. Même pour l'embrasser.

Il rêvait encore.

Il pouvait bien rêver de fuir alors, de sortir d'ici pour aller voir une dernière fois la mer.

Il fit glisser doucement la baguette des doigts gourds du garde.

_.&. _

_à suivre..._


	3. La Variante du Dragon

**Titre ** : Courir sur l'étroite sente des murs - _La Variante du Dragon_  
_Auteur_ : Aélane

**Personnages** : Ron (POV), Harry, Hermione (+ apparition de membres de la famille Weasley / Serpentard / Ordre, etc.)

_Rating_ : PG-13 **  
Genre** : angst et mmm... angst.

_Disclaimer_ : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à leur créatrice J.K.Rowling, je ne fais que m'amuser avec (et les pauvres s'en seraient quelque part bien passés, même si c'est la faute de J.K.R. à la base pour les mettre dans des situations pareilles aussi ;p).

_.s. _

_.s._

**Courir sur l'étroite sente des murs**

_La Variante du Dragon  
_

_.s. _

_e4 c5_

Ron haïssait les Serpentard, tous les Serpentard, par principe. Leur présence déclenchait presque chez lui des crises d'urticaire cérébrale, avait-il déclamé à Hermione, pour la faire rire. Elle n'avait pas ri. Elle s'était fâchée. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Tout était bien la faute de ce rat de Malefoy ! Elle écoutait trop Harry, voilà. Et Harry écoutait trop le bon cœur d'Hermione, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle d'où venaient Snape comme l'autre là, il n'y avait alors pas assez d'eau sur terre pour noyer les sous-sols de Poudlard une fois pour toutes. Tous ces allers-retours d'un extrême à l'autre commençaient à l'épuiser.

Sans même aller parler de mages noirs, complots et Malefoy, c'était simple, tout dans cette Maison le révulsait : leurs petits airs supérieurs, leur ambition, leur bassesse devant le pouvoir établi, leur capacité à faire souffrir autrui d'un mot sans que cela les émeuve…

Il regrettait presque que Percy n'ait pas été envoyé chez les suppôts de Salazar. Cela aurait aidé. Ils auraient su. Ils se seraient attendus à être trahis un jour ou l'autre. Ils auraient pu anticiper l'inévitable, élaborer d'emblée des stratagèmes pour ne ressentir ni douleur ni rage, comme à chaque fois qu'ils y pensaient, encore à présent, quoiqu'ils en aient. Ils auraient raconté que c'était là un enfant étranger déposé par erreur par des lutins malveillants dans leur foyer et trouvé des myriades de petits détails révélateurs de sa vraie nature. Ils n'auraient pas eu à perdre un frère. Cela aurait été tellement moins compliqué.  
Qu'est-ce qui l'avait mis dans la même Maison que Harry, Hermione ou lui ?

Percy n'était pas un Malefoy, père, fils ou aïeux, certes : il ne voyait pas les gens comme s'ils étaient de simples outils pour atteindre un but. Ils l'auraient remarqué, quand même. Peut-être Percy ne voyait-il tout bonnement pas les gens autour de lui ? Accaparé par ses rêves, il en oubliait quelque peu tout le reste. Il ne voyait plus que ses projets à lui. Mais, si un tel trait suffisait, les jumeaux auraient dû eux aussi se retrouver à Serpentard… Leur capacité à piéger autrui aurait été le couperet final : Ron faisait encore des cauchemars de son passé de petit frère cobaye, sans même parler de... Non, il ne penserait pas aux araignées.

Fred comme George étaient de vrais Gryffondor pourtant, fiables, détestant l'injustice, courageux. Car il en fallait du courage pour dire non à Molly Weasley… beaucoup de courage.

Percy avait-il montré du courage en s'opposant à toute sa famille au nom de ce qu'il croyait ou de la lâcheté en suivant comme un mouton les ordres de son sacro-saint Ministère de merde ? Où s'arrêtait la lâcheté, où commençait le courage ? Où était cette fichue ligne ?

_.s._

_Cf3 d6_

Ron roqua en soupirant. Saperlipopette et poudre de fée, Harry l'avait contaminé. D'ailleurs, Harry ne devrait pas tarder à aborder le sujet. En une question comme en cent, ce traître dans tous les sens du terme, celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme le type même du Serpentard, cet enfoiré de Malefoy avait-il montré une certaine forme de courage, la vertu Gryffondor par excellence, cette nuit-là ? Cette maudite nuit. 

Harry hésitait, penchait pour le oui puis le non, et Ron en avait plus qu'assez d'essayer de dévier la conversation tous les soirs ou presque, depuis près d'un mois, ou deux. Merlin ! L'automne serait bientôt là, les jours raccourcissaient déjà. Harry ne voyait-il pas qu'ils avaient bien plus important à déterminer ?

Ron ne voulait pas réfléchir aux chansons du Choixpeau. Il ne voulait pas. Ce n'était pas fait pour se casser la tête dessus mais pour être accepté sans mot dire. C'était la magie qui choisissait. Il savait qu'il était un Gryffondor, un pur Gryffondor, comme Bill, comme Charlie, comme…, comme les autres. Il n'y avait pas raison de questionner tout ça maintenant, surtout maintenant, en temps de guerre, toute feutrée qu'elle fût.

La guerre, c'était fait pour gagner ou perdre, dresser des plans, songer à des stratégies, non aux choses qui venaient avant ou après. Comme aux échecs, seuls l'échiquier et le but comptaient, comme lorsqu'il il avait gagné à douze ans contre l'échiquier géant du professeur McGonagall. Car il avait gagné, et, ainsi, Harry avait pu vaincre.

_.s._

_d4 cxd4_

Parfois, Ron souhaitait que la vie toute entière puisse se jouer sur un échiquier : tout serait tellement plus simple, même les filles, même les Maisons, absolument tout. Parfois, il en faisait des cauchemars les yeux ouverts, les gens n'étaient pas des pièces qu'on immole sur l'autel de la victoire. Il fallait être un maudit Serpentard pour croire ça, y croire de bon cœur. 

Pourtant, dans une guerre, c'était exactement ce qu'on faisait. On faisait des sacrifices. C'est ce qu'il avait compris dès sa première année à Poudlard, en battant la Reine Noire, sauf qu'à douze ans, on est égoïste, on est idéaliste, on comprend sans comprendre, on joue quitte ou double. Notre propre vie ne paraît pas si précieuse, la mort semble si irréelle, et la peine d'autrui, on n'y pense pas. On croit qu'un seul sacrifice suffira à remporter la mise, le nôtre, juste le nôtre. Il n'avait plus douze ans depuis longtemps.

Ron haïssait les Serpentard, tous les Serpentard, par principe, comme il haïssait les scrouts-à-pétard. Il ne voulait pas leur mort à tous pour autant, non, non, non. Mais ce serait tellement plus simple si c'était eux, les pièces sacrifiées. Après tout, quelque part, ce ne serait là que justice : les enfants de Salazar avaient une dette de sang à racheter. Et longue comme le bras qu'elle était, cette dette. Les frères de sa mère, sa grand-mère, les cicatrices de Bill, y compris celles qu'on ne voyait pas, les cousins qu'il aurait dû avoir, les cauchemars de Ginny, les parents de Neville, Sirius, la famille de Harry...

Harry qui n'avait pas levé le nez de l'échiquier depuis quinze minutes. Ron soupira, avec son cavalier condamné au centre puis la Reine en embuscade, c'était du tout cuit en cinq coups de toute façon. Si seulement c'était pareil pour ces sacrés Horcruxes… Il leur suffirait alors d'avoir un seul cavalier Serpentard pour conquérir le centre, obtenir une bonne fourchette, une fourchette fatale, certes, mais qui ouvrirait le mat aux autres pièces sans trop de…, sans davantage de pertes.

_.s._

_Cxd4 Cf6_

Toute idée était bonne à creuser, au point où ils en étaient, non ? C'est ce que Hermione aurait dit, il en était sûr. Elle aurait été fière de lui, si elle pouvait voir comme lui, si elle voyait ce que lui voyait sur son échiquier, au lieu de soupirer mentalement si fort dès qu'il lui essayait de lui parler dame, pions et ouverture anglaise. Ils auraient l'utilité d'un Serpentard, d'un Serpentard sacrifiable, un sacrifice qui leur ouvrirait la voie. Aux échecs, il fallait savoir réagir et utiliser l'adversaire tout en gardant son calme, autant si ce n'est plus que savoir réfléchir. Il pouvait faire ça. 

Déjà, il n'y avait vraiment qu'un Serpentard pour suivre le raisonnement tortueux d'un autre Serpentard, parce que, sans même parler du coup du poison et des Inferi, rien que l'idée de couper sa propre âme en petits morceaux… Ron avait encore du mal à saisir qu'un truc aussi dingue puisse exister. Si MacMillan, Dean ou même Neville lui avait rapporté une histoire pareille, n'importe qui sauf Harry, il leur aurait d'abord ri au nez. Alors comment pourrait-il bien ne serait-ce imaginer où dénicher les autres reliquaires des dits bouts d'âme… ? Il ne pouvait pas se mettre à la place de ce tordu de… de…

Ce crétin borné de Ministre, c'était déjà bien limite. Car s'égosiller sur la dangerosité des loups-garous, dragons, harpies et autres, quand le vrai problème reposait avant tout dans les mages noirs qui les contrôlaient, c'était comme sortir le Souaffle sans avoir installé de buts. Ah, ah, se vanter d'avoir arrêté un troll dans les manchettes des journaux… Si on n'avait pas coincé le Mangemort, pouvait-on hurler échec au roi ? Loin, très loin de là. Et coincer le Mangemort, ce n'était pas forcément obtenir un mat. A douze ans, il ne l'ignorait pas, il ne l'ignorait plus. Pourquoi les gens ne voyaient pas ça ?

Zabini, par contre, Ron était sûr que lui pourrait, en le poussant un peu. Il ferait un bon candidat, Blaise Zabini. Il y avait quelques inconvénients toutefois. Il avait des vues sur Ginny, à ce que Lavande disait. Oui, c'était un énorme obstacle. Le fait qu'il se soit mis aussitôt cul comme chemise avec le Ministère ou sa morgue insupportable, en constituaient deux autres : Zabini ne se contenterait jamais d'un rôle de pion, Zabini serait trop content d'espionner pour Scrimgeour, de jouer sur tous les tableaux. A y réfléchir, cela serait un problème avec n'importe quel Serpentard, c'était assez inévitable… Ce qu'il leur fallait, c'était un Serpentard au bout du rouleau.

_.s._

_Cc3 g6_

Slughorn aurait été le meilleur choix, dans l'absolu, s'il n'avait pas fui au lendemain de l'enterrement nul ne savait où, surtout que l'ancien mentor de Tom Jedusor en connaissant sûrement encore bien plus long sur les Horcruxes qu'il ne l'avait laissé entendre. Ron se consola en se disant que si le professeur avait résisté à Dumbledore comme à l'Autre, pendant des mois, à en croire Harry – et Ron croyait Harry, il ne se laisserait pas manœuvrer ni impressionner par trois de ses ex-élèves. La connaissance de Slughorn était aussi à double tranchant : il en savait trop pour ne pas comprendre aussitôt de quoi il en retournait. C'était trop dangereux. Ils avaient juré de garder leur quête secrète, juré à Harry, juré à Dumbledore. Ron ne prenait aucun serment à la légère. Il leur fallait un Serpentard qui ne poserait pas de questions. 

Crabbe et Goyle ne s'étaient pas demandés pourquoi Malefoy leur avait ordonné de se transformer en filles, certes. Toutefois, sûr que c'était plus par idiotie qu'autre chose. Ils seraient incapables de traquer les idées tordues des autres pour Harry, pour eux, incapables d'y voir leur intérêt. C'étaient des hommes de mains, bons à rien sauf à taper et suivre Malefoy ou leurs pères. Ils devaient faire le même sale boulot qu'eux à présent. Des pions noirs. Perdus d'avance. Non, il leur fallait un Serpentard qui n'ait pas trop intérêt à poser de questions gênantes.

Parkinson, Greengrass étaient des filles, on ne savait jamais ce pouvait manigancer les filles – elles seraient pires qu'Eloïse et Lavande réunies. C'était là une vision de pur cauchemar.

Devant le cas de Millicent, il hésita longuement. Elle n'avait de lien ni avec le Ministère ni avec les Mangemorts, sa famille était donc isolée en cas de coups durs, et ils étaient cousins à il ne savait plus quel degré. C'était une ouverture, c'était même parfait, sauf qu'il lui semblait avoir entendu Parvati dire que sa mère voulait l'envoyer finir sa scolarité sur le continent ou carrément à Salem, de l'autre côté de l'océan, et qu'elle comptait rejoindre sa fille peu après. Pat.

Tous les autres étaient trop jeunes ou trop vieux ou recelaient trop d'inconnues pour l'équation aurait dit Hermione. Il n'était pas Hermione.

Il restait Malefoy, bien sûr. Malefoy l'égoïste, Malefoy le lâche, Malefoy qui suivrait toute personne qui mettrait sa mère en lieu sûr. Harry l'avait dit, à voix haute, pour autant il ne comprenait pas, pas exactement : Harry ne voyait pas ce que cela voulait dire, Ron en était sûr. Malefoy était encore humain, comme tout le monde sauf Vold… l'autre, oui, certes. Malefoy serait surtout prêt à beaucoup de choses pour sauver sa mère, des informations, des plans, se laisser tuer.

Il n'y aurait jamais pensé avant la mort de Dumbledore, mais la fouine, réellement, avait quelques quali… capacités, des capacités autres que se pavaner comme un fat et blesser les gens à grand renfort de chansons bêtes ou de badges stupides ou d'allusions encore plus idiotes. Il voyait les choses sous un autre angle. Il saurait réutiliser les idées de Hermione selon un schéma qui leur échappait. Il connaissait les Mangemorts, il respirait la magie noire. Il pourrait se rendre utile.

Le gros problème, c'est que si le fat ne l'était pas avant, il devait suivre Snape à présent et être complètement tombé sous sa coupe – raison pour laquelle Harry était aussi obsédé avec Malefoy dernièrement, Ron en était persuadé. Comprendre Malefoy, c'était trouver Snape. Expliquer Malefoy, c'était trouver Snape. Trouver Malefoy, c'était trouver Snape. Mais écrire à Malefoy ? Ecrire à Malefoy, c'était sûrement inviter Snape parmi eux, inviter celui qui avait réussi à tromper Dumbledore en personne, inviter le serpent en leur sein. Bien trop risqué.

C'était plutôt mal barré, cette idée. Ron remporta la partie, par abandon de Harry qui avait fui à un coup du mat, alléché par un nouveau hibou de Remus, et essaya de ne plus y penser. Dans les semaines qui vinrent, il arriva même à l'oublier : entre le durcissement de la politique de Scrimgeour envers les êtres magiques, la fermeture définitive de Poudlard, et les ennuis, les vexations, les mises au placard que causaient le Ministère à son père ou tout autre membre supposé de l'Ordre, c'est à peine s'ils eurent déjà le temps de consacrer beaucoup d'énergie à dénicher des Horcruxes qui semblaient toujours aussi inaccessibles. Les adultes avaient rechigné un peu, mais Harry était furieux, et, quelque part, cela faisait du bien d'aider, d'agir, de sortir le nez de ces fichus bouquins.

_.s._

_Fe2_

Comme d'habitude, ce fut Hermione qui trouva la solution, qui pesta plutôt contre des notes de cours d'Arithmancie que son voisin ne lui avait pas rendues et qui aurait pu l'aider là justement à comprendre ce schéma auquel Ron ne comprenait rien de toute manière, notes ou pas notes. Oui, il avait tout bonnement oublié Nott. Avec sa manière de ne rien dire et de n'être jamais avec le groupe de Malefoy. En sixième année il n'avait même pas profité de l'affaissement de Malefoy pour se transformer en une pièce plus puissante chez les Serpentard. Il avait eu l'air de vouloir se rendre invisible. 

Suggérer son idée d'approcher le Serpentard fut alors aisé. Hermione, enchantée, le récompensa d'un grand sourire tout fier et même d'un regard entendu avec Harry qu'il ne comprit pas trop. Hermione avait peut-être eu la même idée que lui et essayer de convaincre Harry en douce. Ce n'était pas grave : au moins Harry fut vite persuadé que, vu comme la situation se dégradait - bordel, ces crétins en étaient à vouloir emprisonner préventivement à Azkaban tous les êtres magiques jugés « nuisibles » et Remus ne sortait plus guère de la Villa Black, tenter le coup ne mangeait pas de pain, c'était l'essentiel.

Ils réfléchirent longtemps à la lettre tous les trois, pesèrent leurs mots, cela leur fit une récréation de toutes ces mauvaises nouvelles qui affluaient les unes après les autres, comme de tous ces livres aussi barbants qu'horribles sur les objets anciens ou les cérémonials de mises à mort. Ron fut choisi pour l'écrire, parce qu'il n'était ni Harry ni Hermione, parce que Nott le connaissait moins que les autres, se méfierait moins. Parce qu'au fond, c'était son idée, c'était donc à lui de prendre les risques, mais cela, il le tut.

Nott ne répondit pas. Nott ne reçut jamais ni la première lettre, ni la seconde ni la troisième, toutes revinrent.

Le premier Novembre, le jour Coq rapporta sa troisième missive, sa mère fit irruption au 12, square Grimmaurd, soutenue par Fred et Ginny. Bill avait été arrêté à la sortie de Gringotts. Remus n'était trouvable nulle part.

_.s._

_.s. _

_A suivre... _

_.s._

**NB **: La "variante du dragon", variante de la défense sicilienne, d'où l'appellation aussi de "Sicilienne dragon", est le nom d'une ouverture aux échecs connue pour donner des parties mouvementées, et basée (en gros) sur le sacrifice d'un cavalier. La notation "_e4 c5_ etc." retranscrit les différents coups de l'ouverture classique de cette variante.


End file.
